MonFish Fairies
by LulluBee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bertukar jiwa...? lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka? apa akan tertukar juga..? HyukHae/HyukMin/KyuMin/KyuHae
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Note : ini adalah Fict buatan Mytha Eonni sampai chapter 2, aku ditawarkan untuk melajutkannya, dan aku setuju...

kadi kalau udah ada yang pernah baca di fb.a Mytha eonni jangan anggep aku ini plagiat yah...?

::::::::::

Di sebuah negeri antah berantah bernama MonFish wonderland, hiduplah empat orang peri yang manis, imut, dan cantik-cantik namun kurang kerjaan bernama Baby Shan, Baby Pie, Baby Mii, dan Baby Rii.

"Baby Rii, jangan update twitter terus dong! Kerja.. kerjaa!" cecar Baby Mii yang lagi asyik makan coklat chacha sambil nonton mv berjudul esh phi wai di laptopnya.

"Yee eonnie sendiri lagi ngapain tuh?!" sindir Baby Rii sambil memainkan androidnya.

"Eonni? Lagi ngapain? Lagi makan lah!"

"Yee! Kerja.. Kerjaa!" kata Baby Rii dengan nada suara penuh sindiran seperti yang diucapkan Baby Mii barusan.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berisik! Aku lagi konsentrasi bikin fanfic nih!" protes Baby Pie sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Para readers fanficnya memang sudah pada demo karena updatean ff nya belum dipublish juga.

Sementara itu peri yang paling tua #plak! diantara mereka juga sedang serius memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Tapi yang diperhatikannya adalah video dua pasang namja yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain.

"Baby Pie, Baby Mii, Baby Rii.. Sini dehh.. Liat video ini.." kata Baby Shan menyuruh tiga peri lain untuk berkumpul.

Mereka berempat serius memperhatikan dua namja di layar laptop Baby Shan.

_"Hyukie.. Kamu kok tega gitu? Apa coba maksud kamu ngegoda-godain si Hyoyeon itu diatas panggung? Aku kan cemburu!"_

_"Hae.. Jangan anggap terlalu serius gitu dong. ELF itu nggak cuma EunHae shipper aja. Tapi kan ada HyoHyuk shipper juga. Dan sekali-sekali aku harus memberikan fanservice ke mereka!"_

_"Hiks.. Hyukkie.."_

_"Aigoo Hae.. Mian.. Tapi kamu harus ngertiin aku juga dong Hae.."_

Lalu Baby Shan memberikan penjelasan.

"Yang lagi nangis itu namanya Donghae oppa. Dia salah satu member boyband bernama super junior atau suju. Dan yang sedang memeluknya itu Eunhyuk oppa, member suju juga." Jelas Baby Shan.

"Kyaaaaa.. Yang namanya Donghae oppa manis banget yaahhh.." jerit Baby Rii gemas.

"Hu umm.. Eunhyuk oppa juga tampan. Kyakyaaaa~~" Baby Pie ikut-ikutan menjerit histeris.

"Hee?" Baby Mii hanya bisa menatap dua peri yang lebih muda drinya itu dengan tatapan -_-

"Nahh.. Mereka ini udah menjalin hubungan sejak sebelum debut. Donghae oppa ini sayang banget sama Eunhyuk oppa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sayangnya.. Bisa lihat sendiri kan? Eunhyuk oppa sering egois sama Donghae oppa.." kata Baby Shan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. Ckck.. Terus tugas kita sekarang apa eonnie?" tanya Baby Pie.

"Tunggu.. Belum selesai. Masih ada satu couple lagi.." Baby Shan mengarahkan mousenya ke link yang berjudul KyuMin couple. Setelah di klik muncul video dua namja lagi dengan tampilan berbeda.

_"Kyuhyunie.. Jangan main game terus. Nanti matamu bisa sakit kalau kau terus-terusan menatap layar laptop seperti itu.."_

_"Aish hyung! Lihat! Gara-gara hyung konsentrasiku buyar! Aku jadi kalah nih!"_

_"Kyu.."_

_"Hyung jangan gangguin aku dong. Please.. Iya sebentar lagi aku bakal selesai mainnya"_

_"Yah.. terserah lah Kyu.."_

"Naahh.." Baby Shan mulai dengan penjelasannya lagi. "Yang barusan pergi itu namanya Sungmin oppa, sama kayak Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa, dia juga member suju"

"A-Aigoo.. Belum pernah aku lihat namja seagyo itu..Sungmin oppa~ Aku padamu.. Oh yeah~" kali ini Baby Mii yang menjerit-jerit gaje di depan laptop Baby Shan, dan kali ini giliran Baby Pie dan Baby Rii yang menatapnya dengan tatapan -_-

"Kalau yang main game namanya Kyuhyun oppa. Sebenarnya couple ini sama kayak EunHae, mereka saling menyayangi. Sayangnya sama seperti Eunhyuk oppa, Kyuhyun oppa juga egois. Sering nggak nurutin kata-kata Sungmin oppa.."

"Kasihan yah Donghae oppa dan Sungmin oppa.." komentar Baby Rii sedih dan dibalas anggukan Baby Shan dan Baby Pie.

"Huuhh… Eunhyuk oppa sama Kyuhyun oppa harus diberi pelajaran tuhh! Biar nggak semena-mena gitu sama pasangan mereka!" kata Baby Mii berapi-api.

"Nahh.. Ini dia tugas kita sekarang saengdeul.." kata Baby Shan sambil menyeringai.

Dorm suju,

"Fyuuhh.." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Donghae mau memaafkannya. Eunhyuk memang bertengkar hebat tadi dengan Donghae karena masalah fanservice Eunhyuk dan salah satu member SNSD bernama Hyoyeon. Namun, seperti biasa, Donghae yang baik hati dan tidak tegaan itu akhirnya mau memaafkan namjachingunya. "Ini untungnya kalau punya namjachingu yang sayang banget sama aku. Kekeke~" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Huh… Haus banget. Ada minuman apa ya di kulkas?" Eunhyuk membuka kulkas, dan memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat isi kulkas yang kosong.

"Aigoo,, Teuki hyung belum belanja bulanan ya?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk melihat botol minuman berwarna biru tua yang tergeletak di bagian paling belakang kulkas dengan cairan putih didalamnya.

"Eh? Drink Me Baby?" kata Eunhyuk saat melihat merk di botol minuman itu. "Aku baru mendengar merk ini.." Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang membelinya yaa?" Eunhyuk membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ah.. Segar segaarr.." kata Eunhyuk usai meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. "Merk Drink Me Baby ya? Aku harus mencarinya di supermarket. Enak sekali rasanya!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar saat berhasil mengalahkan semua musuh di gamenya dan tulisan 'YOU WIN' terpampang di laptopnya.

"Aku menang lagi. Yeah~" Kyuhyun meregangkan otot lengannya yang terasa lelah.

GROWWLL~~

Perut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Fuuhh.. Lapar.. Lapaarr.. Aku butuh cemilan.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya dan mencari cemilan di kulkas.

"Huh.. Kok nggak ada makanan apa-apa sih di kulkas. Hmm?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya saat menemukan satu batang coklat di bagian paling belakang kulkas.

"Coklat Eat Me Baby? Aku baru dengar merk ini. Lucu sekali namanya." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil membuka bungkus coklat yang berwana biru tua itu.

"Hmm.. Mashita.." Kyuhyun menghabiskan coklat itu sampai habis.

MonFish wonderland..

"Eunhyuk oppa sudah meminumnya.." lapor Baby Pie.

"Dan Kyuhyun oppa juga sudah memakan coklatnya.. Hahaa.."lapor Baby Rii juga.

"Ehh.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa sih yang buat nama merknya kayak gitu? Aneh banget.." tanya Baby Shan.

Baby Pie dan Baby Rii langsung menunjuk seseorang yang masih asyik juga nongkrongin mv esh phi wai di layar laptop. "Baby mii eonnie!"

"Huh? Kenapa denganku?" Baby Mii menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya.. Terserah.. Yang penting kita tinggal menunggu besok." Kata Baby Shan sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ah.. Aku sudah tidak sabar~" kata Baby Rii sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Kira-kira gimana reaksi oppadeul yah?" kata Baby Pie sambil menyeringai.

Keesokan harinya…

Dorm suju..

Di kamar Eunhyuk…

"Hooaaeemmmm.." Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya sambil menguap lebar. Semalam tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh disekelilingnya.

"Huhh?" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Kamar ini.. Kyuhyun tahu benar ini kamar siapa. Kamar yang sangat rapi ini adalah kamar milik Eunhyuk. Tapi Kyuhyun juga ingat kalau semalam dia tidur di tempat tidurnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat sebelum tidur dia sempat mengecup dua kelopak mata Sungmin dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

"Atau ada yang memindahkanku ke kamar ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat melihat tubuhnya.

"Aku kan semalam tidur pakai piyama. Whooaa.." Kyuhyun menganga lebar saat melihat sixpack yang terbentuk di perut yang dipegangnya.

"Aku sixpack?!"

"Enngg.." Kyuhyun merasa ada yang bergerak disampingnya. Seseorang yang memakai selimut hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang kelihatan.

"D-Donghae hyung? Huh?Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa tidur dengannya? Hyung.. Donghae hyung.." Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyang badan Donghae.

"Umm.. Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan hyung? Lucu sekali.." kata Donghae dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Donghae hyung.. Aku memang sudah memanggilmu begitu dari dulu. Kecuali kalau aku sedang ingin tidak sopan padamu.."

"Huh?" Donghae membuka mata dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyukie.. Kau tadi habis kepentok apa sih?"

"H-hyukie?"

"Ne Hyukie. Kau Hyukie. Aneh sekali"

"Aku Hyukie?" Kyuhyun meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. Rasanya memang berbeda. Kyuhyun langsung membuka selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur .Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung karena tiba-tiba wajah hyungnya itu memerah.

Kyuhyun menyadari hal baru lagi pagi itu saat mengetahui kenapa wajah Donghae memerah. "Hah?! Aku tidur nggak pake apa-apa semalam?! Jeongmal?!"

"Hyukie.. ! Kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi cepat kesana. Jangan berdiri disitu terus!" protes Donghae sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun memakai salah satu dari dua boxer yang berserakan dilantai lalu menuju ke kamar mandi dengan ekspresi bingung. Masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tidur dalam keadaan naked dengan Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Dan yang paling aneh, kenapa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mencegahnya?

Kyuhyun menyalakan keran di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Berusaha menghapus keanehan dan kebingungan di otaknya. Berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi dan dia segera terbangun.

"E=Eunhyuk hyung?!" Kyuhyun semakin berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi saat melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca.

Di kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

"Hooaaahhhmmmm.." Eunhyuk yang baru saja bangun tidur meraba-raba tempat tidur sebelahnya mencari-cari seseorang. "Hae.. Kau dimana sih chagi? Huh..?" Eunhyuk membuka matanya sambil cemberut.

"Ini kan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!" kata Eunhyuk saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku pakai piyama?! Bukannya semalam aku habis lovey dovey sama Hae?" Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Kyuhyun ah.. Kau bilang apa?! Lovey dovey?!" Sungmin langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ne hyung.. ap-apa hyung bilang tadi? Kyuhyun?"

"Ne pabo! Dan jangan bilang kau benar-benar berlovey dovey dengan Hae semalam?!"

"Huh.. Kenapa hyung harus marah?!"

"Cepat cuci mukamu! Kau pagi-pagi sudah meracau tidak jelas seperti itu Kyu!"

Eunhyuk dengan tampang bingung menuju kamar mandi. Kenapa Sungmin harus marah padanya? Yang Eunhyuk tahu, Sungmin itu juga seorang EunHae shipper. Dan jelas-jelas Donghae itu namjachingunya. Jadi dia bebas melakukan apa saja padanya kan?

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan membuka keran watafel dan matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok di kaca.

"K-Kyu.. Tidak mungkin!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Dan terdengarlah suara dua orang namja yang menjerit histeris di dorm pagi itu.

**END or TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : karna jiwa KyuHyuk udah ketuker, jadi walopun aku nulis disini pake nama Eunhyuk atau Kyuhyun, tapi readers harus ngebayangin tubuh mereka dengan tubuh yang tertukar sekarang. Misalnya aku nulis Kyuhyun, tapi readers ngebayangin kalau itu wajah dan tubuh Eunhyuk. Arasseo? ^^ mian kalo penjelasannya ribet XDD**

**happy reading~~ ^^**

_Chapie 2 - A 'Gaje' Letter_

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus-terusan memandangi refleksinya di depan kaca dan memegang wajah barunya. Yah, yang di depan kacanya sekarang adalah tubuh Eunhyuk, namun gerakan dan ekspresinya sama persis dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Hyungdeul!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Tolong aku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menjerit ketakutan. "HYUN-"

TUK!

Sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna sapphire blue menghantam kepala Kyuhyun.

Disaat yang bersamaan..

"Awwwch!" Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat dihantam gulungan kertas berwarna sapphire blue yang jatuh entah darimana.

"Huh.. Apa ini?" Eunhyuk menengok ke atas, ke kiri, ke kanan, mencari tahu siapa dan darimana datangnya gulungan kertas itu, tapi tak juga menemukan jawabannya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan semua keanehan dan kebingungannya pagi ini sambil membuka gulungan kertas itu.

**_ANNYEONG OPPADEUL~~~!~~~~~~ _**

**_Urinenun~~ MonFish Fairish oeyo! _**

"MonFish Fairies oeyo?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung sambil melanjutkan membaca gulungan kertas yang ternyata berisi surat dari peri-peri di MonFish wonderland.

**_Ne, kami adalah MonFish Fairies, tapi nggak pake oeyo ya oppadeul -_- just MonFish Fairies ^^_**

**_Nahh.. Oppadeul pasti lagi kebingungan kan sekarang? ^^ iya kan? iYadoonnggg~~~ :p_**

**_Mulai saat ini oppadeul nggak usah pake acara bingung-bingung lagi dehh.. soalnya.. yap! Jiwa Hyuk oppa dan Kyu oppa kami tukar satu sama lain.. ^^_**

"MWOYAA?! BAGAIMANA BISAA?!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris. "Nggak! Ini pasti cuma mimpi!"

**_Weittzz.. nyantai oppa.. nyantai.. Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong uri oppadeul yang tampan~ kkk~_**

"Apa-apaan sih?" Eunhyuk berdesis kesal.

Kembali ke Kyuhyun..

"Kok mereka tau aku lagi nggak nyantai?" kata Kyuhyun bingung lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi.

**_Hyuk oppa dan Kyu oppa inget kan minuman Drink Me Baby dan coklat Eat Me Baby yang kalian temukan di kulkas kemarin? Nah~~ sebetulnya itu yang membuat jiwa kalian tertukar ^^_**

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut frustasi sambil terus berkata "Ini gila! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?! Oh hell!" Dia tidak membayangkan hanya dalam waktu sekejap dia sudah bertukar tubuh dengan Eunhyuk.

**_Oppadeul~~ mianhae.. sebenarnya tujuan kami menukar jiwa kalian karena selama ini.. Oppadeul selalu bertindak egois.. Oppadeul pasti nggak ngerti kan perasaan ukenya oppadeul gimana? Iya.. Oppadeul lebih mentingin perasaan kalian sendiri daripada mereka.. Oppadeul selalu menganggap, mereka bakal dengan mudahnya maafin oppadeul nanti, jadi oppadeul selalu bertindak seenaknya sama mereka.. Dan kami nggak suka banget sama sikap oppadeul itu. Iyuuhhh -_-_**

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terima jika harus dikatakan egois seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan kalau.. Ya, dia selama ini memang sudah sangat bertindak egois pada ukenya, Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa hukumannya, jiwanya harus tertukar seperti ini, apalagi dengan Eunhyuk.

**_Ehem~ kami bertaruh.. Pasti muka oppadeul pasti lagi jelek banget sekarang.. XD oppadeul jangan khawatir.. MonFish Fairies nggak sejahat itu kok sama oppadeul.. Kalian bertukar tubuh hanya sementara aja ;)_**

"Jinjja?!" Kyuhyun sudah hampir melonjak kegirangan.

**_Tapi… Ada syaratnya ;)_**

"Haisshhh.." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

**_Syaratnya.. ehemm.. Kan jiwa kalian sudah tertukar sekarang..Hyuk oppa di badan Kyu oppa, dan Kyu oppa di badan Hyuk oppa. Nah.. Itu artinya mulai dari sekarang Hyuk oppa adalah Kyu oppa dan Hyuk oppa adalah Kyu oppa. Mengerti kan? ;)_**

**_Dan.. Kalian tidak boleh sama sekali memberitahu orang lain kalau jiwa kalian sedang tertukar sekarang.. Atau.. Kalian akan terperangkap ditubuh itu selamanya. Muehehehee~~~_**

"A-aku sekarang adalah Eunhyuk hyung?! Tunggu.. Berarti.. Ukeku sekarang.."

**_Ah iya~~ Masalah uke kalian.. Dengan berat hati kami harus mengatakan.. Hufff.. Karena sekarang ini tubuh kalian sedang tertukar dan kalian tidak boleh bilang kalau sedang tertukar *ribet banget bahasanya -_-* otomatis uke kalian juga harus bertukar.. ^^v_**

"ANDWAEEE!" Kyuhyun menatap horror gulungan surat yang dipegangnya.

"Hyukkie~~~ Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak sendiri di kamar mandi sih?! Dan kenapa kau lama sekali?!" suara Donghae terdengar dari arah kamar membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup mulutnya.

**_Oppadeul harus menyayangi 'uke sementara' oppadeul sekarang, kalian harus menyayangi mereka selayaknya uke kalian sendiri dan tidak boleh sedikitpun menyakiti mereka. Jika kalian melanggar peraturan.. hukumannya akan lebih berat lagi.. Bukan hanya jiwa kalian saja yang selamanya akan terperangkap di tubuh kalian sekarang, tapi jiwa uke kalian akan kami ambil selamanya.. _**

**_a.k.a say goodbye to your uke.. because he's going to heaven.. ~_~_**

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar hebat, membayangkan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi, Sungmin dan Donghae harus pergi selamanya hanya gara-gara hal konyol seperti ini.

**_Mianhae sudah membuat oppadeul ketakutan.. Tapi ini sudah jadi konsekuensi kalian.. Tapi tenang saja, seperti yang MonFish Fairies bilang sebelumnya, kalian hanya tertukar untuk sementara. Jika kalian berhasil menjalankan 'hukuman' ini, kalian akan kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing lagi ^^_**

**_Yosh oppadeul~~ Sekian surat nggak jelas dari peri-peri cantik, imut, dan manis a.k.a MonFish Fairies.. Oppadeul berjuang yaa~ ~ fighting! Saranghaeyo~~ Chu~ _**

**_Sign,_**

**_MonFish Fairies ^^_**

Kembali ke Eunhyuk lagi,

Eunhyuk membuang gulungan surat yang baru saja dibacanya dengan emosi yang meluap. -Dan gulungan surat itu langsung menghilang entah kemana.- Rasanya dia sudah hampir meninju kaca dihadapannya hingga pecah. Kenapa dia bisa mengalami kejadian gila dan konyol seperti ini? Hanya gara-gara dia yang sering bersikap egois dengan Donghae? Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Tapi masalah uke yang juga harus tertukar tadi yang membuatnya yang lebih kesal lagi. Masa' iya dia harus menganggap Sungmin sebagai ukenya sekarang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Donghae, otomatis Donghae adalah uke Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan emosi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sih?!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ditatapnya lagi refleksi kaca didepannya sekarang. Rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan di depan kaca itu sekarang bukan rambutnya, tapi rambut Kyuhyun. Dan jika tidak dalam suasana seperti ini, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menertawakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ya, lihatlah rambut berantakan dan wajah yang sepet itu. Sayangnya, tubuh Kyuhyun adalah tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kau tampan juga Kyuhyun ah.." kata Eunhyuk sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya dikaca.

"Donghae.." tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dipikiran Eunhyuk. Memori semalam. Apa yang dilakukannya semalam dengan Donghae.. "Aniyo!"

Eunhyuk buru-buru kembali ke kamar.

"Sungmin hyung, mana handphone Kyu?!"

Sungmin yang masih kesal karena masalah 'lovey doyey dengan Hae' sebelumnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk jidatnya. Baginya _Kyuhyun_ masih belum sadar-sadar juga dari kegilaannya.

Eunhyuk yang sadar bahwa dia adalah Cho kyuhyun sekarang langsung buru-buru meralat pertanyaannya.

"Ehem.. Maksudku mana handphoneku hyung? Iya handphoneku.." Eunhyuk tersenyum bodoh sambil memegang belakang lehernya.

"Bahkan kau lupa.. Kau kan selalu meletakkan hanphonemu di meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurmu.." Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa _Kyuhyun_ mendadak bertingkah seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, begitu pikir Sungmin.

"Oh iya.. Mianhae. Aku lupa hyung.." kata Eunhyuk dan hanya dibalas rolling eyes dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Ya! _Kyuhyun_ ah! Kenapa kau menelpon di kamar mandi?!" tanya Sungmin namun diabaikan Eunhyuk. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Donghae.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ukenya mulai dari sekarang bukan Sungmin lagi, tapi Donghae. Memang sih, Donghae itu bisa dibilang adalah uke yang paling manis di suju, semua seme sepertinya berlomba-lomba(?) ingin mendapatkannya, tapi tampaknya rasa cintanya ke Sungmin mengalahkan itu semua. Kyuhyun memang mengagumi dan menyayangi Donghae, tapi itu hanya sebatas sebagai hyung, tidak lebih.

"_Hyukkie_.. Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di kamar mandi eoh?" tanya Donghae yang sekarang merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Dan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya tadi, kali ini hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja, membuat bagian atas tubuhnya terekspose begitu saja. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun..

GLUP!

Menelan ludahnya..

Oke, Kyuhyun memang sering melihat Donghae hyungnya itu topless saat di ruang ganti. Tapi melihat Donghae sedang setengah berbaring, topless, dan dengan wajah innocent seperti itu, dan kenyataan bahwa hyungnya tidak memakai apa-apa sekarang dan semalam hyungnya itu habis melakukan 'something' cukup membuat pikiran Kyuhyun melayang kemana-mana. Yah, seme teteplah seme.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari, Donghae memiliki tubuh indah seperti itu, dan kulitnya yang mulus, dan nip-

"_Hyukkie_! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?!" suara protes Donghae membuyarkan fantasi liar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang kali.

'Ingat Sungmin hyungmu, Kyu! Ingat Sungmin hyungmu!" cecar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Jangan bilang kau mau melakukannya lagi pagi ini. Semalam kita sudah melakukannya 4 ronde _Hyukkie!_" cecar Donghae lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imutnya.

"Em-Empat ronde?! Jinjja?!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Yah, dua ronde dengan Sungmin saja, Kyuhyun sudah tepar.

"Aish.. Kenapa kau mendadak jadi amnesia begitu sih?" Donghae semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"M-Mianhaeyo hyung.. Eh.. Maksudku.. Hae.."

"Dan karena sekarang rasanya bagian bawahku sakit sekali.. Jadi sekarang.." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak mengerti. "Gendong aku ke kamar mandi_ Hyukkie~~_ Aku mau mandi.." kata Donghae dengan fishy pout ditambah fishy eyesnya sekarang.

GLUP!

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya lagi. Menggendong? Maksudnya menggendong Donghae yang –Kyuhyun sangat yakin- tidak memakai apa-apa itu ke kamar mandi?! Hell, Kyuhyun memang sering melihat Donghae topless, tapi untuk naked, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya.

Kyuhyun berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri,

'Gendong, tidak, gendong, tidak, gendong tidak'

Kalau digendong, itu artinya Kyuhyun akan melihat Donghae seutuhnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu, pasti dia bisa-bisa dibunuh Eunhyuk nanti. Tapi kalau tidak digendong.. Bagaimana jika Donghae merasa sakit hati karena _'Eunhyukie'_nya tidak mau menggendongnya ke kamar mandi? Lalu.. Lalu jiwa Donghae harus melayang hanya gara-gara Kyuhyun tidak mau menggendongnya ke kamar mandi? Eottokhae? Eottokhae? Eottokhae?

Suara dering handphone Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menggema diruangan itu memecahkan keheningan. Kyuhyun buru-buru meraih handphone Eunhyuk dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Tertulis nama 'Evil Magnae' disana, sudah pasti itu telpon dari Eunhyuk.

"H-hyung.. Eh.. Hae.. err.. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu yah, mau menyiapkan air panas buatmu.." Kyuhyun melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

Di kamar mandi Eunhyuk..

"Yeob-"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Jangan berani-berani melihat tubuh Donghae karena dia tidak memakai apa-apa sekarang!" desis Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun baru saja menjawab telpon.

"Hyung! Tenang saja! Aku tidak seyadong hyung! Tapi ada situasi yang lebih gila lagi sekarang! Lebih gila dari kejadian tubuh kita yang tertukar!" kata Kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan berdesis. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin Donghae mendengar percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa?!"

"Donghae hyung.. Donghae hyung memintaku menggendongnya ke kamar mandi!"

"MWO?!"

**TBC**


End file.
